Starlet's Zodiac
Starlet's Zodiac is a reoccurring event. Finish quests in the Starlet Zodiac and gain rewards! ''- Click Quest to unlock the contract and gain diamonds rewards!'' ''- Click Up to make a wish OR share your contract to upgrade the contract level. The higher level you are, the more rewards you get!'' Zodiac Quest Every day, the player can choose a zodiac to be randomly assigned a quest. The player can complete the quest up to 20 times to get extra gold. Examples of quests include: * Get score with number 0-9 in any stage * Clear stages with the number 0-9 in any chapter * Clear any stage in chapter with number 0-9 The gold that can be earned each day is generally between 2000-3000 for each time the quest is completed. The quest and the tries remaining can also be checked on the map by clicking "Your Zodiac" near the chapter title. The gold awarded for completing the quest appears in the stage completion rewards. A player cannot lose tries if they complete a stage that doesn't fulfill the requirements. They will only lose tries if they have not completed stages by the end of the day (5:00 server time). Star Fate Contract The player is also given a Star Fate Contract every day. By completing the Star Fate Contract quest, the player can get diamond rewards. Star Fate Contract Quests * Challenging in the Stylist's Arena 5 times * Completing Association Commissions 5 times * Completing Life Bits one time in a neighbor's home * Reaching 100 Activity Points of Daily Quests Upgrading Star Fate Contract The player can upgrade their contract in one of two ways: * Paying gold to increase the level ** Each upgrade costs 1000 ** There is a chance that it may fail to upgrade when paying gold to increase the level. * Linking their contract with another player from their Stylist Association or Home community ** A player can only link with a contract that is higher than theirs ** Once they link, they will immediately get a contract of the same level as the player they linked with ** Each shared contract can be linked with by five different players in the stylist association and two different players in the home community Claiming Rewards After completing the Star Fate Contract quest, the player can claim up to 20 . The amount of diamonds claimed depends on the level of their Star Fate Contract. Tips and Tricks * Make sure not to claim the diamonds until you've leveled up your Star Fate contract to level 5. If you claim them at a lower level, you'll get less diamonds. * Other people in your association or community can't link with a Star Fate Contract that is the same as their current level, so sharing a lower level Star Fate Contract isn't as helpful as sharing a higher level Star Fate Contract. * If you don't want to pay to upgrade your Star Fate Contract yourself, try linking with someone in your association or community who has already leveled theirs up. Gallery StarletsZodiacOfficial.jpg Category:Events Category:Reoccurring Events Category:Starlet's Zodiac Category:Pages that need improvement Category:Event: Other